The Beauties and the Beasts
by baconlove1155
Summary: 2 girls clueless that their favorite game/movie is real. OC/Smoke OC/Sub-Zero
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! It's my first story so don't hate. Pwease. BUT I'm not alone! MY BEST FRIEND IS HELPING! DUN DUN DUN DUN. **

**Sayomi's Pov: Ally (MEH)**

**Rokku's Pov: Tay (BES FRIEN)**

Disclaimer:** Me or Taylor don't own Mortal Kombat. If we did, Sayomi and Rokku would be up in 'dis chizz.**

(Sayomi's POV)

"_In three words I can sum up everything I've learned about life: it goes on."_

-Robert Frost

_'Plop'_

I hear as I'm putting marshmallows in to the freshly made hot chocolate.

"SAYOMI! IS IT DONE YET?!" My best friend,Rokku, screeches at me.

"Gimme a second." I say having on a completely annoyed face.

"FINE THEN!" She screams back. I sigh, Rokku is always like this. I wish I could do something but nothing can tame the _beast_. I shake my head,laughing to myself as I hand her the hot chocolate. She already knows I talk to myself. So it's no use in telling her the joke.

"Are you gonna put in the movie?" I ask,looking over at her.

"Shew gosh," she says, "I guess." She walks up and puts the disk in.

"What are we watching anyway?" I ask.

"The Mortal Kombat movie." she says smirking.

(Rokku's POV)

"_It is better to be hated for what you are than to be loved for what you are not." _

-André Gide

As I told my best friend I could just imagine the look of annoyance on her face.

"Really? For the third weekend in a row?" she said, rolling her eyes.

"Yea! Of course!" I screeched at her, "It's my favorite movie!"

"Okay,okay." she sighed, "Go ahead."

"Yay!" I said practically bouncing up and down. I walked back to the couch,pressing play.

-End of movie-

After the movie was over, I jumped on the couch. Then, I tucked up my shirt and acted like Kitana.

"YOU WILL LEARN RESPECT!" I screamed.

"No...Don-" Sayomi said before she was cut off by me tackling her. "GET OFF OF ME!" she shrieked.

"No." I said smacking at her.

"3...2..." Sayomi started counting. I jumped up as soon as she hit one. All of a sudden we heard a loud knock at the door.


	2. Chapter 2

(Sayomi's POV)

"Get the door. I'm wounded." I say, "BUT FIX YOUR SHIRT FIRST."

"Nahh...I could care less." Rokku said walking towards the door.

"Make sure they aren't a _killer_." I whisper.

"Whatevs." she says rolling her eyes. She reached for the door handle and as she did I could feel the anticipation in the pit of my stomach. I was stuck between scared and excited. "HELLO." Rokku said swinging the door open. As she did I could've died. I saw the two most beautiful guys anyone could lay eyes on. Rokku's mouth was gaping open.

"Excuse me but you guys are needed in the Mortal Kombat tournament." The one in blue said. That's when my heart dropped.

(Rokku's POV)

I was in so much shock. I felt my stomach twist and turn at the thought of it. Of course it was fun to play around but not for REAL.

"W-Why us?" I asked,shaken.

"You have special skills that could help defend Earthrealm." The one in gray said.

"Y-You're lying!" Sayomi screeched. "Stop lying!" She was scared, I could just tell.

"Her banshee skills are already showing." Sub-Zero said.

"STOP IT!" Sayomi screeched by that time we were all covering our ears to block her screams.

"You shouldn't want to be in the same room as me." I said,looking down.

"I know," Sub-Zero said, "Godess."

I looked up with so many questions. "H-How do you know so much about us?" I said, looking him straight in the eyes.

(Sub-Zero's POV)

I look into her eyes and see the pain,"I was there",I said emotionally,"I was the one that killed your father."

I could see she was angry,but what was I suppose to say,I think to myself.

"How could you",Rokku says as she stands up,"He was all I had."

I think to myself trying to find a way to let her know the way her father was,"It was for your safety" I stated,"It was either him kill you,or me kill him. Your the Godess of Death and are needed for the Mortal Kombat tournement,along with your friend,Sayomi the Banshee.

"You can't take us,what good are we?" she questioned.

"Like I said your Godess of Death,and your friend is a banshee" I snapped back at her,"your powers are great".

(Smoke's POV)

While Sub-Zero and Rokku were talking I kept looking at Sayomi. I felt sorry for her,not knowing what she was. She wanted to deny it all,I know how it feels. She seems so fragile but we all know she isn't. Her powers are great but for some reason, I wanted to comfort her. So I walked over to her and sit down. She just looked at me.

"What?" Sayomi said harshly.

"I just wanted to come talk to you." I told her.

"Why?" she said apparently confused.

"I just felt like I should." I said.

"Well go away." she stated bluntly. As she said that I could just tell that the other two were looking at us. I knew the face they had on.


	3. Chapter 3

(Sayomi's POV)

He just came and sat beside me. I gotta admit though before I had found out about all the "Mortal Kombat is real and you're a banshee" stuff, my inner fangirl and probably outer would've died. After all that, sitting here now, I'm on the verge of screaming again.

"They're looking at us." he says.

"I know." I say harshly. I don't know why I'm being so mean to him, he's just being nice. I just have no idea how to feel about this. "I'm sorry." I tell him. I try to sound like I mean it but it doesn't.

"It's alright." he says,shrugging. I can tell that I hurt his feelings but we just met. Why does he feel an odd attachment to me? I have so many other questions racing through my head.

_How am I a banshee?_

_Why are we supposed to be in the Mortal Kombat tournament?_

_Why did he sit with me?_

_How does anybody know the truth about me?_

I can't take it. So I run down the empty rural streets. Rokku lives 20 miles away from everyone. As I'm running I start to scream, atleast that helps me.

(Rokku's POV)

I stand there confused,willing to start screaming myself.

By the time I notice Sayomi is gone,I'm being pulled by Sub-Zero.

"STOP!" I screech as I stand steadly,not even moving.

"You must come with us", Smoke says as he starts pushing me from behind.

I fall,refusing to move anymore. They will not control me,I will not lose my life in a stupid battle for one's entertainment,this is just a cheap laugh, a sick joke.

"My dear godess,please follow my comands, I wouldn't want to hurt such a beauty like yourself", Sub-zero says with a grin the size of Texas.

I'm now in shock that this guy knows how to pick his choice of words very wise, but did he really just insult me as well?

"A beauty?",I questioned,"And there will be know fighting until we get to the tournament", I say as if he has convinced me to go.

I feel as if they dont want just our power or strength, but maybe more,such as our looks.

(Sub-Zero's POV)

I looked into this girls eyes,I can almost feel the pain she feels. But what has to be done,just has to be done.

Before I know it,Smoke has Rokku by the arm, pulling her.

I can hear her heart beat fast,I'm starting to worry about her then I see it.

Tears? Is she crying cause she is scared or is Smoke hurting her?

"SMOKE! Let her go now,we don't need to force her she is coming on her own will",I say with a sigh.

"I don't have to go? But what about the tournament?",Rokku says with a slight bit of excitement.

"It's up to you, I know you're scared." I say as if it doesnt matter how much we need her.

"No,I will go,for you and Sayomi. I will fight so people can have a sick joke, watch as my limbs get torn apart", Rokku says as she starts walking to find Sayomi.

"Where are you going Godess Rokku?", I say running after her.

"To find Sayomi,so we can hurry up and get this over with,hurry and die", she says as she trips over a rock.

Grabbing her arm I say ,"You need to be more careful." Like she isn't gonna get hurt anyway.

"Don't tell me what to do, I do what I want,and I'm gonna die anyway,it's not like I should stay safe just to die." she snaps back,still walking away.

"YOUR NOT GOING TO DIE,THAT WILL BE THE LAST THING I WILL EVER LET HAPPEN TO YOU,I WILL PROTECT YOU WITH MY LIFE!", I screamed back,as I notice that I'm holding her in my arms.

Pushing me away she says,"Let's just go, I need Sayomi."

(Smoke's POV)

As they start walking to find Sayomi I run to catch up with them.

"You never told me why we were supposed to get them besides about the tournament." I say looking over to Sub-Zero.

"Reasons." he says with no emotions.

"Well that got me nowhere." I tell myself. Rokku laughs at that. I'm not really focused on that, I'm just trying to make conversation.

"We'd better run," Rokku says, then out of nowhere she starts screaming "SAYOMIIIIII!". Her shrieks aren't as loud as Sayomi's but it's very annoying. That's when we see her in the middle of the road, panting.

"I've never been in shape." Sayomi says breathlessly. Rokku flops down beside her,laughing.

"You're stupid." Rokku says jokingly. Sayomi smiles at her.

"Do I have to go?" Sayomi says switching back topics.

"I'm afraid so." Rokku tells her,frowning.

"Gahh," Sayomi says sadly,"I don't wanna." Now she sounds whiny like a five year old.

"I'm sorry." I tell her which shocks us all even myself. She looks at me with a confused look on her face.

"It's alright." she tells me, but we both know it isn't.


	4. Chapter 4

(Sayomi's POV)

As I stand up, my legs are wobbly from running. Smoke rushes to catch me.

"Are you okay?" he says,keeping me steady.

"Yea, I'm fine." I say, letting him hold me up.

"Would you like for me to carry you the rest of the way?" Smoke asks, lifting me off my feet before I can answer.

"Well I guess, since you already are." I say sounding rude. Rokku, apparently forgeting we're headed to our deaths, gives me the _look_. The kind of look you give your best friend when they _like_ someone. That's when I realize... I'M BEING CARRIED BY SMOKE. NOT JUST A COSPLAY SMOKE, THE ACTUAL ONE! That's when I blush. He looks down at me and I can tell he's smirking behind his mask.

"You thought what I just thought?" Rokku questioned, smiling.

"Yep." I told her. We look at each other, laughing. Smoke and Sub-Zero give each other confused looks.

(Rokku's POV)

As I stand there noticing my dream crush is here,I go blank and suddenly can't breathe. I get light headed,the ground is twirling under my feet,then it happens,I fall to the ground confused and my eyes close.

A few hours pass I think,and I hear a kind and caring voice.

"Rokku,Rokku please wake up,can you hear me?", the voice says,then I know now it's Sub-Zero's voice.

I try to wake up,I can't move.

"ROKKU!",I hear a screech.

Sayomi. I wish I could tell her what's going on,but i cant do anything.

Another few hours pass, maybe minutes, I can feel the presence of another person.

I slowly open my eyes to find out I'm in Sub-Zero's arms.

I look around,Sayomi and Smoke sit across from Sub-Zero and me.

I feel that we are on some sort of vehicle.

A train maybe?

"Are you okay?", I hear Sub-Zero question.

"Ya I'm fine,I just...",I trail off. I can't tell him the truth why I fainted,not yet,I can't tell him I like him, because I don't even know that answer.

"Yes?",he says waiting for me to continue.

I still dont answer him.

"Well,you don't have to answer,you just went through a stroke. I'll let you recover", he says with a sigh.

I'm kind of relieved that he's not forcing me too answer, but i feel he really wanted an answer.

Sub-Zero is still holding me,I let him rub my head until I'm almost asleep,I snuggle up to his chest hoping to gain some warmth.

(Sub-Zero's POV)

I hold Rokku's head not only to confort her,but to let her know im here for her.

She must trust me because she is so close,not that I have a problem with it,it's just I never have been trusted before.

I look down at her and she is sleeping. I can feel her heart beat at a normal makes me feel better and less strict.

I pick her up and sit her down beside me and begin a conversation with Smoke and Sayomi.

"Smoke,today we will have to start training with these to", I state.

Sayomi looks at Smoke in shock and fear.

Smoke puts his arm around her to comfort her.

"I know but we will have to go over the basics because they only know about the things in the game,"Smoke says with his voice trembling.

You can tell he loves Sayomi, but does she love him back?

This is a question I compare to mine and Rokku's.

I love her,but does she love me back?

(Smoke's POV)

As I comfort Sayomi,a chain of fear goes down my back.

This girl is in girl I love.

She doesn't love me back so why should I even try?

When I'm not noticing my grip begens to tighten on her shoulders.

Sayomi moves in closer as she is pleased with this.

"Sub-Zero you need to get some sleep."

Sub-Zero nods and lays down beside Rokku.

"Are you sleepy?", I ask Sayomi.

"Yes but I don't wanna sleep without you",she says in reply.

This shocks both me and herself.

"I will sleep beside you,anything to get you to rest",I say like the retard I am.

Her face lights up like the nods and lays down on the train seat motioning me over toward her.

I come over and lay down beside her,she wraps herself around my body,I know now she is a hugger.

I'm pleased with how tight her grip is on me.

I hold her now as well dreading the moment when I have to let go.


	5. Chapter 5

(Rokku's POV)

I can hear a crowd,cheer,laughter, and now I can feel fear and doubt.

I open my eyes and see the fight. Sayomi is fighting against Scorpion.

I try to get up to help ,but something is holding me back. I look around nothing holding me.

I hear a scream of pain. I look back to find Sayomi on the ground.

Before I know it I'm up on my feet and I'm looking down at Scorpion,stabbing him in the chest.

"Don't touch Sayomi",I force out those words as it is hard to speak.

I finish him off and look back to try and find Sayomi.

I'm to late, two men are taking her.I notice the two guys.

Smoke and Sub-Zero.

Why would they do this?

Whats happening?

What do I do?

Should I fight?

I start running but then Raiden is holding my arm.

"Don't go,he will hurt you."

I look at him as if he were crazy,then I get out of his grip. I start running,so close to Sub-Zero.

When I approach him I'm being stabbed and and then I get one last look before his face is fading away.

I wake up surrounded by Sayomi,Sub-Zero,and Smoke.

I can't tell them what happened,I can't let them know what I've seen.

(Sayomi's POV)

When I look at Rokku's face, I can tell something's up, but I won't ask. She won't when she notices something's up with me too. It's been a VERY rough... I haven't even kept up with the day.. Well very rough however long it's been.

"Did you sleep okay?" I ask Rokku.

"Yea, I had... some dreams." Rokku replies.

"Oh." I say, a short and simple answer. She doesn't wanna be asked about it. Honestly... I'm scared. Even worse than before. There might be people all around but it's horrid. The pit of my stomach aches. Then, it growls...like a beached whale.

Everyone turns to look at me, I just laugh. It's not like I know what to do. I don't react in these situations (Author's Note: Sayomi sounds like me. -_-)

"So you're hungry too?" Rokku asks,laughing. I nod,awkwardly.

"Let's eat?" I awkwardly question.

"Can we?" Rokku asks,looking up at Sub-Zero.

"Sure." he tells her.

(Sub-Zero's POV)

I know something is wrong with Rokku.I will ask her about it later when we are alone.

I want to know what her 'dreams' were about,what did she see,what has caused her such fear?

I will find out so I can protect her.

"Rokku what do you want to eat?",I ask with a slight smile.

"Just anything,I'm starving",she says looking down to the floor of the train.

After we are all up and ready,our stop is near and so is the death of mine and Smoke's dreams with these girls.

I'm scared. I'm scared of losing Rokku.

She has great power but after what she has went through already,she just has more to put on her shoulders.

The train stops and I suddenly,without hesitation,grab her hand and head for the doors.

Her grip tightens and mine does to.

"I know you're scared",I say still holding her hand.

"I am.I'm scared of losing Sayomi and you. I don't want to have to let go of your hand", She states with tears almost rolling down her face now.

"I won't let you go.I will always be there for you,think of me as your guardian angel",now I reply almost in tears myself.

"I will,I will fight to stay alive for you.I know you would do the same for me",she says with a smile.

"I love you Rokku. I want you to live so I can keep loving you." I'm now hugging her as tight as I can.

(Smoke's POV)

She's holding my hand with such a tight grip that her knuckles are white.

"I don't want you to leave me." Sayomi says with her eyes frozen in fear.

"I'll never be far away from you." I tell her, giving the same grip on her hand. Her beautiful face is drained of all color. We're walking together, it feels wrong making her go. Considering she's been alone and innocent all this time. She didn't even know her true strength.

"I love you,"she tells me blankly,"If I never see you again you should know that." Then it hits me. By saying she loves me it'd hurt even worse to lose her.

"I love you too." I say as we walk inside.


End file.
